How To Modify The Title Screen
Back to Wiki Help Suggestions and Tasks ROM locations for title screen elements and pallets are managed on the "Map(ROM Offsets)" of , which is in work. The Ponymon title screen offsets are near the bottom of that table. UNDER CONSTRUCTION This is a tutorial that will cover every aspect of a title screen overhaul. To do this overhaul the following software is needed. HexEdit or similar, GBA Graphics Editor, GIMP or similar image editing software that supports indexed colors and .png image output, NTME (1.1) for making tile map RAW data. Title Layer This tileset is one of the few elements of the game that uses a 256 indexed color pallet. This makes the tile map for this element rather simple. Anything using 256 indexed colors automaticly uses pallet 0 for the whole screen on the tilemap. The tiles are condensed in order to reduce the number of tiles in the set. The number of tiles for 256 indexed colors must be ## (needs checked) or less. This picture shows the tilemap with pallet 0 chosen for the entire screen. If you scroll to the right on the PalletMap area, you will see two more columns of tile 0 marked with pallet 0 that are not seen on screen in the game. Once set up at 32x20 with tiles in place and all tiles marked pallet 0 the tile map raw can be exported. This is a screen shot of the GBA Graphics Editor set to see the tile set with pallet and tile map active after each has been updated. It also shows a bit of PNMNROMMap.ods in the lower right corner with the relevant data showing. Frame Layer This tileset is used to construct the frame of the title screen. The tiles are slightly rearranged from the original, so the tilemap is completely new instead of modified. This tilemap defines the title frame, and includes the flashing "PRESS START" prompt. Please note that all of the tiles are marked to use pallet "E". There are 16 pallets each for background and sprites, and are numbered 0 thru F in hexadecimal (0 thru 15 in decimal). "E" is hexadecimal for 14, so the entire layer is marked to use the pallet at the memory location for background pallet index 14. That pallet has several indexed colors that toggle between the defined color and black giving the appearance that the "PRESS START" is toggling between on and off. "PRESS START" does not actually disappear, but is instead colored all black momentarily. Center Background The background originally has flames coming up from the bottom or leafs blowing in at an angle depending on the ROM base that is used. The animation can be changed to have different motion, but for this tutorial we will stick to one of these two animations. This project is currently using a modified FireRed flame animation. This tileset is used by the following tilemap to define the visible area for the fire or leaf animation in the center of the Title screen. This tilemap uses the above tileset to define the frame mask for the area used to display the fire or leaf animation in the center of the Title screen. Please note that all of the tiles are marked to use pallet "E". There are 16 pallets each for Background and sprites, and are numbered 0 thru F in hexadecimal (0 thru 15 in decimal). "E" is hexadecimal for 14, so the entire layer is marked to use the pallet at the memory location for background pallet index 14. UNDER CONSTRUCTION Category:Tutorials